The secrets of my past
by appledagger7
Summary: Zach has a child he doesnt about who is possably more brillet then him.when Lilly an ex girlfriend comes to work at the Jeff she realizes it will be harder keeping herself fromthe man she loves. I DONT OWN BONES ZACK/OC ONESHOT


Zach Addy fell in love once, while he was sixteen, not the infatuation love that leads to ultimate heartache. But the true love that you never forget. Now at the tender age of 23, he failed to open his heart to any other woman. He was calmly overlooking the bones of a young male; the case was easy his girlfriend confessed to his murder.

Lilith glanced up at the Jeffersonian excited as a school child. She was finally a undergraduate and going to learn under the best forensic Entomologists in the world, Dr. Jack Hodgins her hear was pounding so much, she had to remember what her daughter told her walking out the door, _be clam mom do not over insinuate, let them come to you_ good advice for a nine year old. Lilith's green eyes looked around the lab, it was shiny and beautiful.

"Hi you must be Lilith Daniels"

Dr. Saroyan smiled at the beautiful girl; Lilith was short only five foot but she had curves and a very symmetrical face.

"Yes hi" she smiled brightly and was led to the platform sliding in her key

"This is where your will be working, now Dr. Hodgins is in the field right now, but left you , some work to do."

Lilith smiled and got to work right away this was like a dream come true, at first when Belladonna suggested her mother and her move to DC so she can work at the Jeffersonian institute Lilith had declined the very thought, but she could never say no to her only daughter, Belladonna was a genius, she was nine but already graduated high school and perusing her bachelors in science. For some unknown reason that escaped Lilith Belladonna wanted to be a Forensic Anthropologist. Lilith set to work analyzing the particulates she was done when a beautiful bubbly woman approached her.

"Hi I'm Angela Montenegro"

"Lilith Daniels, you can call me Lilly."

"SO you like bugs and slime"

"Yeah I originally wanted to do forensic psychology however my daughter helped me study for this instead."

"You have a daughter? How old are you?"

"Yes I do I am 23"

"Wow so you had to be like sixteen"

"Yeah, but she's the love of my life."

Lilith could tell her and Angela would be very good friends, they talked some more about Hodgins and what she would expect.

"Don't worry he's a puppy really, just steer clear of their experiments, Zach and Hodgins are the groomsmen of explosions."

Lilly laughed

"Sounds like my daughter; she was studying bio chemical engineering and blew up the kitchen when she miscalculated how much sodium benzoate to place in the beaker."

"Wow how old was she?"

"Seven."

They laughed and chatted about random things.

Zach was not too pleased when he was told there would be a new assistant, people were not his forte, and he was even more unpleased when he was told it would be a girl, great he thought, someone else he could be looked at strangely.

"Zach when we get back to the lab make sure you examine the bones for any anomalies."

"It's a murder bones."

"I am not comfortable making that assessment until the entire fact and preliminary tests can be identified."

"What does it mean when a woman says take a hint?"

"Privet school, no one saw anything its foul play I can feel it in my gut."

"Perhaps you have indigestion"

"What should I do?"

"Zach not now."

Zach sighed perhaps this new intern could help him, Hodgins assistant seemed se could be older and smarter. When he arrived at the lab he was surprised to see Hodgins alone.

He approached looking around for the new intern.

"Hey Zach you will never believe how hot the new intern is."

Zach waited wondering if she was ill and that's why she wasn't around.

"IS she regurgitating in the facilities?"

"NO I mean attractive, she's a ten."

"She is ten? That is impressive."

"Oh Zach what am I going to do with you?"

Zach said nothing and examined the bones going into his work Zone he heard Angela and another giggling most likely over something Inane and failing to be funny.

"Hey Zach this is the new intern, Lilly this is Zach."

He hadn't bothered to look at her but head a small swear word, he frowned and looked up to say something to her about foul language when he got the shock of his life. Standing not three feet before him was the woman he loved with his whole heart. She was taller, more symmetrical and very beautiful the only word to describe her, the look of complete shock was plastered on her face, he gave a small smile, she didn't return it. He began to worry.

"Lilly you ok sweetie?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Hello Lilly."

Zach said she lost her voice, there he was, she had thought she would never see him again, she was speechless, this was a surprise Zach Addy the man she loved was three feet in front of her, the urge to smile no where because her eyes then narrowed, Belladonna set her up, her only daughter stared at her in the face and told her to go work at the Jeffersonian. Zach looked puzzled she hadn't spoken for seven whole minutes, he became nervous, was she angry with him? She had no reason to be when she last saw him she told him she loved him and one day they would be together again. It looked like this was the day.

"Excuse me."

She said and turned promptly walking away pulling out a cell phone,

"What just happened?"

"Zach?"

"She's my ex girlfriend"

They were surprised when Dr. Brennan came up.

"What have you found Zach?"

"Striations to the neck imply he fell however I found a broken hyoid"

Zach went back to work he would handle the situation after the case.

"Belladonna Daniels you sneaky conniving child."

_What did I do mommy?_

Her voice was sweet and innocent giving nothing away

"You knew he worked here didn't you? Is this why you wanted me here, so you can meet him, of all the things you have done this is the most upsetting."

_Who are you referring to mommy?"_

She played innocent, Belladonna at the moment her mother called was picking out what outfit would look best on her when she finally met her father. Zachery Uhri Addy, she found a picture of him in her mothers old year book.

"Mom I don't understand why you are so angry."

_Belladonna you tricked me, I had no intention of ever seeing him again_

"Mom I will admit I had my own alternative motives to your employment at the Jeffersonian, but now that you do work there, when can I come meet him?"

_You have lost your little genius mind, you are grounded, no discover channel, no history channel, and no comicon_

"But mom I just wanted to meet him please, you don't understand, you could never understand, I came from him I want to know where I get my intelligence from, my hair and eyes, my looks, please mom."

_We will discuss this when I get home_

Belladonna sighed and sighed sadly she knew that was the final tone, who could blame her for wanting to meet the man her mother was still in love with. It had been her dream to meet him since she was four. But she knew tricking her mother would back fire it had only a 67% success rate,

"Mom will you bring home Mac and Cheese?"

_Yes I will I will see you when I get home._

Belladonna sat in her room, this was going to be her worst punishment ever, and she had deceived her mother on occasion, only to get things she wanted like a science kit or hamsters to test her hypothesis on.

Angela was watching how much Zach was failing to approach Lilly, he would move to her to speak but then would move quickly away, from what she could tell about the situation was the brake up had ended badly when after seven months of dating she was told to move away. Zach would stop what he was doing and watch her work, she was aware but seemed rather distant. Angela had no idea what to think about her sudden pull away from him. As she watched the two it was obvious there were still a lot of feelings. She would glance at him, and there would be sadness and longing. When they did stand by each other there was tension, when Zach gave her a piece of unknown fiber and she gulped slightly when he touched and immediately walked away. It was a dance that Angela watched for four months.

"Hey Lilly we are going to the diner want to come?"

She looked up her green eyes full of curiosity; she pushed up her glasses to the brim of her nose.

"I can't I have be ready by five."

Lilly was in a very tight pale blue dress and heals; her hair was up with curls spiraling down.

"Have a date?"

She smiled and saw Zach look over interested,

"No I have a recital to get to."

"You play music?"

"She plays the cello."

Lilly looked at Zach and her eyes locked with him for several moments, images of their nightly practices came to mind, always the same, under the piano her legs wrapped around him, or his hands gripping her hips, sixteen was a very high point in their love life. She averted her gaze and looked at Angela smiling.

"No my recital is tomorrow night, my daughter's recital."

She said going back to work, Zach tensed it still bothered him that she had a baby, well Belle was hardly a baby as Lilly said, but it hurt him to think of her with someone else, the thought of someone on top of her, kissing her, loving her made him cringe in intense anger.

"Oh really I would love to meet her."

"Perhaps you and she can meet us at the diner afterward."

"No"

There was silence, no one knew what to say, Angela had no idea why she was so proactive of Belladonna but Lilly didn't bring her around.

"So you coming to the diner?"

Hodgins had no idea what he walked into but whatever it was no one spoke. The phone rang and Lilly answered it.

"Daniels"

Hodgins looked at Angela and they began a whispered conversation about the strange person Lilly hid from them.

"Belle I told you already, no, I don't care what the other kids are doing; you are not getting on a bus to go see the Washington monument."

"She must be really smart."

"You will just have to pick another subject."

"She graduated high school already and wants a PHD in Anthropology."

"Bright kid how old is she?"

"Nine."

Zach looked at Lilly and thought it had been nine years since he last saw her, she had a bright child that she never brought around, and was always calling to check on her mother, they must be very close, he wondered if he even had a shot. Little did he know he was more important to her life then he knew?

"Dr. Brennan? I could ask her but she is a very busy woman."

The three could hear a small girl screaming please repeatedly into the receiver constantly,

"Belle, Belle, I will ask if she has the time, but if she doesn't."

"Ask me what?"

Bones stood there looking curious at all four scientists.

"Lilly's daughter wants to write a paper on you."

"I would love to meet the little girl, she seems exceptionally bright."

Lilly sighed defeated,

"Alright, ok fine but you will behave yourself."

"I love you too bells"

She hung up and looked to bones with a slightly annoyed expression.

"What? I think it is a wonderful idea, your daughter wishes to expand her knowledge in the field of Anthropology and would be happy to contribute to her education."

"She is only doing this because she has been begging me to meet you all, but I can not say no to her education."

Lilly pouted and Zach smiled fighting the urge to grab her face and kiss those lips, she had been outwitted, something he thought only he could do.

"Are we going to dinner?"

She asked looking at everyone. Lilly was clearing her station when Angela smiled.

"I have a great idea why don't we go see Belladonna's recital and take her to dinner with us."

"I don't think"

"That would be a wonderful idea, I would love to meet your daughter, and we all would"

Lilly looked terrified, like she was harboring a secret Angela saw this and they all went to their cars. The hall was very large and there were a lot of parents and children. Hodgins walked in several moments later finding a seat, he almost missed the beginning.

"What do you think she looks like?"

"I don't know, Lilly told me she resembled her father."

"Well I hope she's a cute kid because with those genes what could go wrong?"

Zach was sitting beside Hodgins he wondered too what this child looked like, she never showed him a picture, and they she spoke about the little girl with extreme emotional pride. The curtain rose, Lilly was stiff in her seat, bones beside her and they saw some fairly talented children, then the curtain rose again. And there stood a little girl she had long dark hair curled around her face, she had deep puppy brown eyes and small ears, with a small nose. Bones looked from Lilly to the girl and back to Lilly; she could see the resemblance immediately and was in fact shocked.

"This is incredible."

"Please Dr. Brennan not so loud."

"Does he know?"

"Obviously not."

Bones looked over at Zach he seemed perplexed, the girl strongly resembled one of his nieces, her eyes were a soft deep brown that scanned the audience and found her mother, she smiled then examined the row, her smile grew as she saw the scientist, then stopped at Zach's she beamed and looked very excited. She was giddy, he did not understand why.

"Oh my god."

Hodgins looked at Angela who looked at bones then Lilly then back on to the stage; she sat at a grand piano and began to play a French piece.

"Lilly"

"Shh"

Lilly was smiling warmly and looked tense Booth and Hodgins were confused and looked at the three women, then at the child, Zach was examining her, she had small Phalanges and moved her hands well, her head was propionate to her body with ears that were small, a same feature his bothers had, her lips were of course that of her mothers nice and full, he felt a strange pull to the small girl one he could not understand, once the song finished she bowed and he clapped. There was something familiar about the small girl.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Lilly ran out quickly looking at Zach for a moment he was still pondering about the small child. Wondering where the girls went.

"Oh my god."

Angela looked at Lilly she was breathing hard panicking.

"I agree the child has strong features resembling Zach, her smile is yours, I am fairly certain that her intelligence she obtained from her father as well."

"Sweetie you have to tell him"

"no, I cant you don't understand I found out after we moved, my mother loved Zach, she told me it would ruin his life and any chances he had of leaving, he would be obligated to take care of us."

"Sweetie Zach has a right to know."

"I agree but he has to focus on his dissertation, I will tell him afterward."

"I agree, this would completely throw Zach off of his path, your mother was correct had you told him it would have greatly hurt his chances at a good education."

"Brennan you can't be serious."

"Her mother was correct in her evaluation, had Zach known about the child before hand his chance at attending a pristine college would have been reduced greatly."

Angela was I shocked looking at these two, Lilly was obvious terrified at this and she hugged her.

"Are you afraid he would reject you?"

"I don't care if he wants nothing to do with me, that fine, but Bell she has been begging me, to meet him she wants to know him, and the thought of him denying her would devastate her."

"Give him a try Zach is way better then that. I think you will be surprised."

Lilly just shook her head, its not that she didn't want Zach to never know, she was going to tell him someday, probably, maybe. But she was so terrified he would be angry with her, she loved him but she cocked when she saw him. When she saw him all she could see was her Belladonna. They went back out and everyone was standing up.

"MOMMY!"

Belladonna ran up hugging her mother, she was a petite child, she was beaming as she looked over at Zach, she ran toward him and stopped in front. He looked down at her she noticed he wasn't smiling he in fact looked confused.

"Bell"

She looked at her mother and immediately understood, he didn't know her heart sunk in her chest, but she looked bright she would tell him.

"Hi sweetie awesome song."

"Thank you, I was debating which fourteenth century composer best would compliment the selection of entertainment based in an empirical selection of mediocre connotations"

They all looked at her, Hodgins understood when he looked at Zach she was his mirror shifting foot to foot, with an awkward stare

"I was pleasantly surprised by your selection not many children know that piece, it was quite invigoration"

"Thank you."

Booth looked at bones then at Zach, he still had no idea what everyone was looking at, he began to get more uncomfortable.

"I got you something."

Hodgins said as he handed Bell some bluebells she beamed.

"I love them thank you."

She hugged him, she had always been very hesitant but she knew he was a good guy, from what her mother told her and her conversations with him on the phone.

"Let's get something to eat."

"Can we go with them mommy please?"

Her brown eyes begged, Lilly crumbled and sighed of course she would give the small girl whatever she pleased. Booth knew the feeling and they went to the dinner, Zach was still being watched and felt uncomfortable, Bell sat beside him and Lilly on his other side, he was still mulling over her appearance, everyone stared at them both, it was like she was a mirror, Lilly looked like she wanted to cry and got up to excuse her self, when the food came they both had macaroni, they both stirred it the same way, they both held their napkin, they both looked up and stared.

"What?" belle and Zach asked in unison, Lilly was pale when she came out and sat down. This was something she never expected, her daughter and the man she loved meeting and sitting. This was way too much for her, what was worse was now Booth saw it, but noticed the fear Lilly had he understood.

"So your father didn't come to see you?"

There was a loud thud and Hodgins grin faltered into pain.

"Sweetie you want some shake?"

"No thank you most preservatives can elevate fat cells to over produce causing the body to become lethargic and immobile."

"I concur with your fact."

"Talks just like the squint."

Booth mutters, this was awkward, Zach had no idea, he was slightly suspicious but did not have all of the facts. Jumping to conclusions was not something he often did, though he did think the child slightly resembled his niece she had many attributes they did not.

"When's your birthday?"

"October 14."

Zach calculated that was exactly seven months three weeks and four days, from the time he and Lilly had been together. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Lilly she seemed much stressed, she was breathing slightly haggard and her face resembled a time when she was really uncomfortable while speaking to his mother about their personal life.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

He stared at her then Belladonna,

"Mom I want some more Mac and cheese please"

"OK."

The small girl excused herself and went to the restroom, Zach blinked and then looked at everyone he knew something was going on, some privet conversation no one said, they spoke with their body language something he was not good at.

"What?"

He asked no one spoke it was starting to get to him, he had a feeling he was being left out of something, it was not pleasing to him.

"Well we are going to go and call it a night."

Hodgins and Angela got up and walked out without another word, Zach looked at booth and Brennan she was sitting comfortably.

"What made you decide to work at the Jeffersonian?"

Booth was trying to be pleasant and Lilly looked at him,

"Well it wasn't my first choice, Belle actually suggested I do it, I wanted to become a forensic psychologist, however I had a minor in entomology and she helped me to get a degree and she told me she wanted to live in DC, here we are"

"Do you always succumb to the wishes of your nine year old child?"

Lilly smiled looking down it was a soft warm smile, one booth knew all to well of, the smile of a parent.

"What can I say? She has my heart."

Zach watched her face as she said this it was strange he understood. Belle came back and smiled happily at Zach she was going to tell him she was his, not knowing he was starting to figure it out.

"Belle we have been discussing your motives for moving to DC care to elaborate?"

The child smiled mischief glinting in her eyes.

"No."

Lilly laughed and went back to her food, while Belle and Zach got into a conversation about algorithmic equations in engineering.

Zach couldn't get his mind off the girl, she was so intriguing, very intelligent for a nine year old and studying for her masters, she wanted to be a Forensic anthropologist like him, she spoke with a wide range of vocabulary like him, and she was very similar to him. But Lilly said nothing he didn't want to voice his thought out loud; he wanted to collect further data to confirm his theory. But the thought excited him, procreating was something he had not thought he would ever do, many women did not find him appealing. He would very much enjoy having a child as bright as Belladonna.

"I found something very interesting."

Lilly said her eyes were excited but he noticed she was very fidgety she had been walking on egg shell since the diner.

"The powder left on the bones was a carbon shaving, from a weapon with hooked grooves, I did some more analysis and found it to be 96% iron, something they used in the 1950's"

Zach didn't hear a word she said he was to busy looking at her lips, they way they parted over her teeth when she was excited, how she bit her bottom lip to the point of tearing when she was nervous.

"Your lip is bleeding."

"What?"

She asked confused he gestured down coming very close to her face, his heart was accelerated, and she swallowed bile, she took in a shaky breath, and stood there frozen.

"Can I taste it?"

He had no idea why he wanted to taste her lips, he wondered if they were the same since their last kiss, she tasted like skittles from what he remembered, and they looked softer then he remembered.

"Hey"

Lilly jumped away and looked at Angela, she seemed kind of scared and said nothing Angela was just smiling and looked at them both.

"I found indentations in the bone that I think you all should see."

Lilly blinked her brain wasn't working she was blank.

"What?"

"Your daughter's here."

Lilly looked over and saw belle she was holding a woman's hand and she glared at Zach, as he was holding up the skull, she didn't want belle exposed to that yet.

"Put that down!"

She said harsh and walked down the platform

"What are you doing here?"

Lilly asked in a parental tone, Zach realized he didn't want her exposed to a dead carcass as well, especially while it wasn't stripped yet, he covered it with a white wrapped sheet.

"Mommy was that skeleton?"

Zach cam beside her and smiled at the young girl.

"Hello belle"

"Hi"

He didn't fail to notice how excited the child got when he came near her, most children didn't like him, so he swelled with joy.

"I was tired of being home alone; can I please hang out with you? I also need to speak with Dr. Brennan remember"

"Yes I remember however she is out right now."

"I can look after her, follow me sweetie."

Belle beamed at Angela and followed, Lilly thanked the woman and she walked away.

"You leave her home alone?"

Zach asked he wasn't sure why this bothered him; he was becoming protective of the girl he couldn't fathom why.

"Not all the time she spends most of her day at the university."

Zach looked back at the girl then looked at Lilly she returned to her station and kept a three foot distance form Zach at all times. Belle was not so happy about her timing she was determined to get her parents together.

"Angela I need your help."

"Sure sweetie is it math?"

"No I can handle math, its my parents I know you all know Zach is my daddy."

Angela was wide eyed she had no idea this girl knew, they knew, she smiled she was smart.

"But I also know he suspects he's my daddy, he wont ask mom straight out because she wouldn't answer him. And I know you know why I made us move here"

Angela smiled she knew this kid was smart, Hodgins walked in

"Hey belle."

"Hi Mr. Hodgins"

"You can call me Jack or Hodgins"

"Belle was about to tell me why exactly she's here."

Hodgins looked at the small child in amusement; he wondered what it could be.

"I want a brother."

They stared in shock, Hodgins grinned he caught one.

"I also want my daddy, mom still loves him, honestly she's never even looked at any other men, though some pretty hot ones have eyed her, she still loves my daddy, I moved us here set her up at the Jeffersonian knowing he worked here, so that they could fall back in love and give me a brother."

"Wow"

"I need your help."

"OK we will help."

"Sure kid id love to see Zach's face, knowing he got a girl pregnant, well… besides you know…the first time."

And so they conspired to bring about a relationship that never got a chance to live very long looking down at the two watching them.

Zach seemed to be everywhere, the diner, the movies with Angela and Hodgins, the recitals. Lilly couldn't stay to far away from him; it was starting to get to her. She went into limbo to give Dr. Brennan her findings and there was Zach.

"Thank you, could you please help Zach put these bones back where they belong?"

Lilly hesitated but agreed this was after all her boss. She placed on some gloves and began to silently hand the bones to Zach he took them and slowly put them away, she felt he was doing that on purpose but had no proof. Zach had no idea what to say.

"Hodgins is going to have a get together at his house this weekend and asked me to invite you and Belle."

"I will tell her."

He was silent again, it was always easy to talk to her, now it felt like there was a wall between them, like she was keeping away from him, he did nothing wrong for her to feel that way so didn't understand it, finally they were done and Lilly moved to put the lid on the box, she walked it to its proper place and put it away. As she turned there was Zach. She went stiff, he looked at her lip was bleeding again; she was biting it the whole time.

"Yes?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No why would you think that?"

"You have avoided me, and any time we touch you jump back in disgust"

She looked surprised at him, he felt like she didn't love him anymore.

"No Zach I don't feel that way, and you did nothing wrong."

"Then why have you been avoiding me"

He demanded she looked into his brown eyes and stared at him, she looked at his lips she wondered if they tasted the same, she went back to his eyes, her heart was jumping in her chest, and he waited for an answer.

"It's just hard."

"What is hard?"

"Being so close to you after so long, it feels…wrong"

He looked confused why would it feel wrong? He was relieved she wasn't mad at him. At least he hoped.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, you did nothing wrong Zach I just, can't"

He was still confused but his face was driving Lilly crazy, she wanted to kiss him to touch him, she wanted to feel him again.

"I don't understand then why are you avoiding me?"

She tried to move but he grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the wall forcibly. It was like she remembered and pulled his face, it was like lighting a match when they kissed Zach was confused but didn't stop the very passionate kiss. She forced her body hard against his, and they kissed fiercely. She pulled away breathing hard and looked at him.

"I don't understand."

"I can't Zach."

She said and ran out, leaving a very hurt, very confused anthropologist. Belladonna very annoyed at what her mother did, Hodgins told her about the kiss, and that Zach was so confused as to why? She glared and muttered about her mother being such a chicken.

"OK then you guys have those results right?"

"Yea and I gotta say wow 99.96 that's amazing your so much like Zach."

"Good give them to me; the party is tomorrow so I want them to be having sex tomorrow."

"Sweetie it doesn't work that way, you can't be sure to get a bother."

"Of course I can, I've been monitoring her ovulation cycle of the past six months, today, tomorrow and Sunday she has the best chance of producing a male."

"Your evil you know that?"

"I want a brother or a sister, I want siblings, no one understands this."

They smiled Angela understood, so did Hodgins and they sighed.

"You know you're just like your dad."

"Yeah watch me be my mom, did you know she asked him out, she walked up to him kissed him and said will you be my boyfriend"

"Sounds like her."

"Now watch me be like her."

The two blinked as she ran out, they followed her to limbo where Zach went he was setting up some bones.

"Cool, focus, here you go Zach."

She handed him the paper and he looked at it then her, he opened it and blinked his eyes widen in surprise and he sits down and stares at belle she was beaming.

"You're my daddy Zach that proves it, and our matching intellect and genes, in other words I'm just like you. Now that, that's out of the way, I want a brother so tomorrow you will sex mommy up and give me a brother. I mean it too, no condoms full on nude!"

She yelled and stormed off. Zach was still in shock he was taking a moment to process.

"Zach buddy you ok?"

"I have a child"

They smiled he looked at them.

"You know?"

"WE KNEW"

They yelled in excitement, and sat Zach down explaining everything to him. After the long story Zach sat there in silence, he worried the other two.

"I see."

They waited he sighed and looked at them.

"I understand however how exactly am I supposed to get her pregnant?"

"The same way you did the first time."

"That was unintentional, how do I go about it this time, what if she doesn't want children?"

"From what belle had told us, she only want kids with you Zach, she's only ever wanted you."

"And she told me when I first asked her for a sibling she would only ever be with you again."

"So she wants children?"

"Yes she told me so."

This of course was a lie, belladonna worked her father the same way she did her mother, and by the time they would ever realize it, it would be too late to get angry.

"What should I do?"

"Just go in there kiss get naked and fornicate, that's it."

Zach sighed and got up feeling giddy, he walked to Lilly's work station she wasn't there, and he realized she was in her office, a place she rarely set foot in, which happened to be Zach's as well, since they both had yet to get their doctrine. Lilly was sitting on her desk unsuspecting, Zach wasn't sure how to go about it, but he locked the door to stop her from leaving.

"I know."

Lilly looked up at him confused she just found out a moment ago how the guy was killed.

"You do?"

She asked in amazement.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He asked she was confused if he knew why he would tell her.

"I only just found out a moment ago."

It was Zach's turn to be confused now; he looked at what she was doing. And realized his mistake, he sighed and she stood up her lip bleeding again. He just did what felt natural and kissed her, when he did his heart was pounding and he was feeling the same reaction she had when she kissed him. It was like something broke in them and Lilly pulled off his cloths, she hadn't had sex in years, the last time was the day she left Zach over nine years ago. Her hands left a trail of fire across him, he was kissing her neck and she was breathing hard, that was a mistake because it was giving her time to think, she began to pull away when he kissed her again. Her lips didn't taste the same they tasted better, like honey. She was fumbling with his pants and pulled them to his knees, she was groping him, she forgot how endowed her little genius was, Zach threw her against the wall he remembered how she liked it. He didn't have to think he just did, and he saw her face as he forced himself in, she was tight it felt like the very first time they did it, she was breathing hard but he pulled back and moved back in. she looked at him and they kissed. It was better then he remembered all he could feel was her, their bodies meshed and her toes curled she was trying so hard not to scream out. She was getting loud so he kissed her. Her nails ripped into his back tearing his flesh. She arched her back fitting him more into her, he groaned and they began to quiver she couldn't hold it in and she bit his neck to muffle she scream, Zach felt her hot wet orgasm on him and pumped harder into her he felt aggressive like this was her punishment for pulling away, he wanted her to feel how hard he could be. And felt her hot bursting juice again he wasn't going to be able to hold himself in much longer and kissed her so she wouldn't scream she was starting to climax again and they both let go together. He was holding onto her, and they both slid to the floor breathing hard. Her hands were in his hair, he listened to her heart beat and felt its pace go slow. Her embrace was as he remembered if not better.

"I love you Zach"

She said he looked in her eyes and smiled

"I love you too"

He whispered and then looked serious.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to go to college get out of that place. It would have held you back your better then me."

He glared at her.

"Never say that again, I never deserved you, everyone would ask me why I was with you why you choose me and when I asked you, you said it was because you loved me."

"I do, or did, still do."

"I would have stayed for you, watched her grow, I missed out."

"I know, I'm sorry can you forgive me?"

He was still angry but it was fading as she bean to rotate her self under him, he was trying to be angry and she was making it hard.

"Yes I can but this time I want to be involved."

She didn't process what her said because she was too busy focusing elsewhere.

Zach and Lilly were beaming and embarrassingly transparent, they kept making love eyes at each other and it was getting difficult to focus, good thing the case was over.

The End

**I know I end it there but my apple tree ran dry for this story I do take request tho.**


End file.
